1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle door actuators and in particular to a vehicle door lift conversion kit adapted for lifting a vehicle door vertically which fits on a variety of different types of existing vehicles as a conversion kit using a lift assist actuator to operate the door vertically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable to have a vehicle door which opens vertically particularly when parking in tight spaces for easy access and egress and when loading or unloading long items which would not fit past a door that pivots open horizontally.
There is also a value associated with vehicle doors opening vertically because they are only a very few exclusive and expensive vehicles manufactured with doors that open vertically.
Prior art retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kits are usually custom fit into a vehicle requiring extensive labor and custom-made parts to make the devices fit particular types of vehicles.
Prior art devices with no limiter on gas cylinders very quickly result in the lubricant leaking out, breaking the seal so the gas leaks out and the spring wears out.
Prior art devices are often fabricated of parts welded together so that the parts are not readily replaceable.
Prior art devices employ cheap gas chamber cylinders with short strokes to assist in lifting the door and they do not allow the door to open all the way up or give the user an adjustable range of motion.
Prior art devices fail to provide a safety lock for mechanically holding the door up in case of failure of the cylinder or actuator holding the door up.
What is needed is a retrofit vehicle vertical door lift conversion kit which is easily adaptable to fit most makes and models of vehicles and is easy to install and operate.